This disclosure relates generally to metadata, and more specifically, regards using metadata to refine business term definitions and create new business terms.
Enterprises rely on vast amounts and diverse types of data for their operation—personnel data, financial data, accounting data, inventory data, capital equipment data, document management data, and more. Today, data is generally stored according to data structures referred to as a data schemas, such as XML and relational database schemas. The term “metadata” is used to denote data about the raw data itself, and about the structures of other Information Technology (IT) systems such as databases, applications, processes, middleware and hardware configurations.